As the demand for integrated circuits having ever-smaller device features continues to increase, the need for improved illumination sources used for inspection of these ever-shrinking devices continues to grow. One such illumination source includes a laser-sustained plasma source. Laser-sustained plasma light sources are capable of producing high-power broadband light. Laser-sustained light sources operate by focusing laser radiation into a gas volume in order to excite the gas, such as argon or xenon, into a plasma state, which is capable of emitting light. This effect is typically referred to as “pumping” the plasma. Traditional plasma cells include plasma bulbs for containing the gas used to generate plasma. Commonly implemented plasma bulbs display unstable gas flow. The unstable flow typically leads to noise in the plasma as a result of ‘air wiggle.’ Further, the plasma disruptions caused by air wiggle tend to grow with larger and larger bulb form factor. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for curing defects such as those of the identified above.